the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Xylia Asima
CR 9 XP 6,400 Human Bard 5/Expert 3/Rogue 3 NE Medium humanoid (human) Init +2; Senses Perception +12 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 13, flat-footed 16 (+5 armor, +2 Dex, +1 natural, +1 dodge) hp 56 (11d8+3) Fort +3, Ref +10 (+1 bonus vs. traps), Will +9; +4 vs. bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependant effects Defensive Abilities evasion, trap sense +1 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee +1 human-bane rapier +11/+6 (1d6/18-20+2d6 vs. Human) Special Attacks bardic performance 14 rounds/day (countersong, distraction, fascinate, inspire competence +2, inspire courage +2), sneak attack +2d6 Bard Spells Known (CL 5th; concentration +7): 2nd (3/day)—invisibility, mirror image, misdirection 1st (5/day)—charm person (DC 13), cure light wounds, disguise self, hideous laughter (DC 13) 0 (at will)—dancing lights, detect magic, ghost sound (DC 12), mage hand, mending, prestidigitation (DC 12) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 8, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 16, Wis 12, Cha 14 Base Atk +7; CMB +9; CMD 19 Feats Agile Maneuvers, Combat Casting, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Quick Draw, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (rapier) Skills Appraise +14, Bluff +16, Diplomacy +16, Disable Device +9, Heal +7, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (arcana) +13, Knowledge (local) +16, Knowledge (nature) +13, Knowledge (religion) +13, Perception +12 (+13 to locate traps), Perform (oratory) +13, Profession (Doctor) +12, Sleight of Hand +13, Spellcraft +11, Stealth +13, Use Magic Device +9 Languages Common, Elven, Halfling, Polyglot SQ bardic knowledge +2, lore master 1/day, rogue talents (finesse rogue), trapfinding +1, versatile performance abilities (oratory) Combat Gear potion of remove disease; Other Gear +1 mithral chain shirt, +1 human-bane rapier, amulet of natural armor +1, flask of curses (labeled “Elixir of True Healing”), button key for lift to area g1, key to doors into f7 -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Agile Maneuvers Use DEX instead of STR for CMB Bardic Knowledge +2 (Ex) Add +2 to all knowledge skill checks. Bardic Performance (standard action) (14 rounds/day) Your performances can create magical effects. Combat Casting +4 to Concentration checks to cast while on the defensive. Combat Expertise +/-2 Bonus to AC in exchange for an equal penalty to attack. Combat Reflexes (3 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Evasion (Ex) If you succeed at a Reflex save for half damage, you take none instead. Flask of curses This item looks like an ordinary beaker, bottle, container, decanter, flask, or jug. It may contain a liquid, or it may emit smoke. When the flask is first unstoppered, all within 30 feet must make a DC 17 Will save or be cursed, taking a –2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks until a remove curse spell is cast upon them. Lore Master (1/day) (Ex) Take 10 on knowledge checks, and 1/day take 20 as a standard action. Quick Draw Draw weapon as a free action (or move if hidden weapon). Throw at full rate of attacks. Sneak Attack +2d6 +2d6 damage if you flank your target or your target is flat-footed. Trap Sense +1 (Ex) +1 bonus on reflex saves and AC against traps. Trapfinding +1 Gain a bonus to find or disable traps, including magical ones. Versatile Performance (Oratory) +13 (Ex) You may substitute the final value of your Perform: Oratory skill for Diplomacy or Sense Motive checks Category:Bards Category:Humans Category:Experts Category:Rogues